Zealot (StarCraft II)
|gun1name=Psi blades |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The zealot is the basic protoss infantry unit. Game Unit Zealots are strong against units such as immortals, zerglings, and hydralisks, and weak against hellions, roaches, and banelings. Though they do a total of sixteen damage, their attack is treated as two attacks doing eight damage each. Their charge ability is autocast by default, but this can be turned off. Zealots are not as effective in late-game scenarios as of the introduction of the adept.2015-05-11, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - May 11. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-21 Abilities Upgrades Legacy of the Void In the single-player campaign of Legacy of the Void, the player may choose between the Aiur zealot, centurion, or sentinel variants for their zealots. In "The Spear of Adun," the base zealots the player controls use a modified unit model where their nerve cords have been removed. Co-op Missions Artanis, Vorazun, Karax, and Fenix have access to zealots in Co-op Missions. When they reach Level 4, Artanis's and Vorazun's zealots are automatically replaced with the Aiur zealot and centurion, respectively, and that unit's upgrades become available for research at the twilight council. Karax and Fenix start with sentinels and legionnaires respectively at level 1. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Zealot Quotations Development The zealots in StarCraft II received a cosmetic overhaul from their predecessors, but their animations remained the same. Fans reacted negatively to psi-blades being color-correspondant in accordance with team color, but a compromise was never reached.2010, Starcraft 2: Protoss Zealot. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Glenn Rane pitched a concept where the zealot's psi-blade count would be increased to 4. However, this didn't make it through to the final game. During the ''Legacy of the Void'' beta, the zealot's charge ability dealt 30 damage on impact. The developers agreed with gamer feedback that this was too high. In truth, the buff was unintentional, as it was the result of an internal bug where zealots were not always dealing damage on charge. The bug was dealt with before the release of the subsequent patch, but the developers forgot to double check how this affected the game. The buff was removed soon afterwards.2015-08-28, Community Feedback Update - August 28. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-11 Notes A judicator zealot skin is available in multiplayer for players who reach level 30 with protoss. It bears the darker color scheme of the Tal'darim in the Heart of the Swarm mission Hand of Darkness.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Gallery ;Concepts: File:Zealot SC2 Game1.jpg|Early render of the zealot in StarCraft II File:Zealot SC2 Rend3.jpg|Later render of the zealot File:Zealot SC2 Face.jpg|StarCraft II development profile File:Zealot SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|Purifier sentinel concept art File:Zealot SC2 Rend2.jpg|"Dark" zealot skin File:Zealot SC2 Rend4.jpg|Zealot without nerve cords File:Prison Zealot SC2 Rend.jpg|Unarmored imprisoned zealot in Whispers of Oblivion ;Portraits: File:Zealot SC2 Head1.jpg|''StarCraft II'' portrait File:Zealot LotV Head5.jpg|Zealot without nerve cords portrait File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Purifier sentinel zealot portrait File:TZealot.jpg|Tal'darim zealot portrait File:ZealotAiur LotV Portrait.jpg|Khalai aiur zealot portrait File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Purifier legionnaire zealot portrait ;Factions: File:Taldarim Zealot SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim zealot File:ZealotAiur LotV Rend1.jpg|Khalai Aiur zealot File:ZealotCenturion LotV Rend1.jpg|Nerazim centurion zealot File:ZealotSentinel LotV Rend1.jpg|Purifier sentinel zealot File:JudicatorZealot SC2SkinImage.jpg|Khalai Judicator zealot File:Legionnaire SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Purifier Legionnaire zealot References